The Past of Konohagakure
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: She was hired to help team seven, but in the end will they be able to help her? Now she is unable to run from her past, and all she has are fragmented memories of her past life in Konoha. Will Kakashi be able to help her find her true identity? On Hiatus


The Past of Konohagakure  
Chapter one: Resistance  
By Mikomi Hatake

**Disclaimer:** If anything seems familiar the chances are that I do not own it.

It was summertime in the village of Konohagakure. The streets were buys with the sounds of the villagers coming and going. Team Seven's daily training had been called off once again. Naruto was off harassing the Third's grandson, Sasuke was training by himself, and Sakura sat inside the flower shop gossiping with her best friend, Ino. Their team leader sat inside the air-conditioned office of the Hokage.

"Kakashi, I have found someone to help you train your students." The blond haired Hokage spoke as she flipped through some papers on her desk. "I've found a traveling nin who is willing to help you."

"But Tsunade-sama, I don't need any help, I've got them under _some_ kind of control." The silver haired jonin sighed.

"Yes but I know this girl will be able to help them, she might even be able to teach you something Kakashi."

Kakashi snickered at the Hokage's last comment. "You can't teach an old ninja new tricks Hokage-sama. You of all people should know that." He leaned back in his chair and looked at the blond with his one eye. "And I do find it insulting that you say I need help teaching my students."

"I could assign her as their teacher then, and send you off to complete tedious D-class missions until she leaves." She smiled. Tsunade knew for a fact that Kakashi would rather have the help than helping old ladies across the street.

Kakashi nodded. He would rather not participate in anymore degrading missions than necessary. "I'll work with her."

"Good. I do believe that you will get along with her just fine." Tsunade smirked.

"You know her?"

"I met her when I was younger, she used to play cards with me. She would royally kick my ass though."

Kakashi just nodded. Even Naruto could kick her ass in cards. "So…Where will she be staying?"

"She has made arrangements to stay in and apartment complex that her family once owned, not far from yours actually. I think its in your neighborhood."

'Somehow I find this all to be conveniently planned for your sick entertainment.'

Outside the Hokage's building:

"Why does she have to help me train my students, I've done so well with them." Kakashi sighed as he walked by Naruto and a crying Konohamaru in the streets.

"I'm sorry Konohamaru, please don't cry!" Naruto begged, shaking the young boy and shouting, "Don't cry!" over and over again, which only made him whine even more.

"Naruto leave the poor boy alone." Kakashi sighed as he interfered with their bickering. "He'll be okay, if you don't hurt him anymore." But Naruto only continued to shake the grandson of the Third Hokage. 'Maybe Tsunade is right this time.' He thought. "Hey Naruto how would you feel if I had someone help me teach you, Sasuke, and Sakura for a while?"

"Would I get to learn some new techniques?" Naruto looked at his sensei with big, cute, shiny, puppy dog eyes. "Cause I love new tricks."

"Of course."

"Ok! When do I get to learn new the techniques?" The blond boy _still _looked at the copy nin with the irresistible puppy dog eyes.

" I'm not sure, soon I hope."

"Aw, that's a long time." The blond boy sighed. Anything that was not immediate was a longtime for the hyperactive shinobi. "Who's going to help us?"

"A friend of Tsunade-sama."

"That old hag has friends?" Naruto laughed.

"She has more than you will ever have." Kakashi mumbled, hopeful that the blond did not hear his rude comment. "Come, lets go get some ramen."

"Really, like Iruka-sensei and I do! Can Iruka-sensei come too?" Naruto begged, just like a dog. "Please."

Kakashi sighed and reached into one of his many pockets on his jonin jacket and pulled out some crumpled bills.. "Here's some money. Go take Iruka out to eat."

"Really! Why don't you come with?" Naruto took the money, and waited for an answer.

"I'm not hungry." Kakashi turned with a wave and began his walk home, as Naruto ran to get Iruka.


End file.
